


San Valentino a sorpresa

by michirukaiou7



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, M/M, Missing Scene, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://michiru-kaiou7.livejournal.com/144263.html">Meme di San Valentino, 1 febbraio, "Rose, velluto e cioccolato"</a></p><p>D’accordo, si disse Akihito rincasando, lui era un uomo, era adulto e non era caso di fare tragedie per una sciocchezza del genere</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Valentino a sorpresa

_D’accordo_ , si disse Akihito rincasando,  _lui era un uomo, era adulto e non era caso di fare tragedie per una sciocchezza del genere_ : erano le undici di sera, lui era stanco morto e anche piuttosto affamato, perché era tutto il giorno che scattava foto a orde di modelle incantevoli, ma che non avevano la benché minima capacità di mantenersi in posa.

Il mantra  _Sono un uomo adulto_  lo aveva sorretto per tutti i momenti di sosta in cui il fastidioso pensiero che fosse San Valentino aveva preso a punzecchiarlo, perché tanto lo sapeva  _benissimo_  che Asami non si sarebbe fatto vivo: quello guardava il calendario solo per segnarsi gli appuntamenti di lavoro, figurarsi se, alla sua età, si ricordava che il quattordici febbraio era una festa. D’accordo, da ragazzini, da innamorati (e loro non lo erano, no? No. Fanculo.) e quindi chissene. Eppure aveva controllato tutto il giorno il cellulare, ma non aveva trovato nulla, né messaggi, né avvisi di chiamata, né messaggi in segreteria.

 _Stronzo_.

Ma tanto lui era un uomo adulto.

Aveva un sano desiderio di andare ad ubriacarsi con i suoi amici, ma tutti e due avevano trovato compagnia e non era il caso di dedicarsi ad un patetico “San Valentino per soli amici” come quello dell’anno precedente. Ergo, l’unica cosa che gli rimaneva era andare a casa, posare l’attrezzatura, ordinare qualcosa al take away e fingere che non gl’importasse di quella chiamata che non arrivava.

Arrancò fino al suo appartamento, dondolando le borse con le macchine fotografiche, entrò in salotto e posò tutto lì, per poi trascinarsi in camera da letto: accese la luce e rimase a fissare basito un drappo di velluto bianco steso sul suo letto (sfatto, naturalmente), una pioggia di petali di rose rosse inframmezzata ad una miriade di cioccolatini di tutte le forme ed una bottiglia di champagne infilata per metà nel ghiaccio.

– Beh? – chiese una voce alle sue spalle.

Akihito si voltò con un sobbalzo spaventato – A-Asami! Che accidenti ci fai,  _qui_?!

– Avevo una serata libera – commentò l’uomo, avvicinandosi con fare sornione – E poi ricordavo che ti piacessero l’alcool e il cioccolato…

L’occhio di Takaba scivolò bramoso sui cioccolatini sparsi sul drappo di raso, ma le labbra di Asami presero a percorrere lentamente il suo collo e si riscosse – Hey, un momento! Ma come diavolo hai fatto ad entrare in casa mia, tu?!

Con un sorriso tutt’altro che rassicurante, l’uomo si sciolse il nodo della cravatta – Direi che questo, adesso, è il minore dei tuoi problemi…

Akihito dovette ammettere che aveva dannatamente ragione.

Di nuovo.


End file.
